Merry Christmas, Diesel 10!
It was Christmas time on the Island of Sodor. Everyone had to work extra hard, because Den, Gordon and Oliver were all at the works because of accidents that happened earlier. The engines were complaining that they had to much work. Sir Topham Hatt sighed. "There is only 1 engine that can come to help with work, and that is Diesel 10." said Sir Topham Hatt. "I'd rather we work with Splatter and Dodge" said James. "Splatter and Dodge are dead (Spoiler Alert)" said Sir Topham Hatt. "We know" said James. The next day was December 23rd. Cranky was unloading Diesel 10 onto the rails. Cranky sniffed and fell backwards. Diesel 10 had let out some fuel on purpose. Pinchy snapped Cranky's chain in half and Diesel 10 landed perfectly on the rails. The engines were amazlingy amazed. "Greeting, my fine engines. What a honor it is to be back here on the Island of Sodor, just in time for St.Nicholas' visit in 2 days." smirked Diesel 10. He clapped his claw in front of Lady. Lady trembled. Diesel 10 chuckled to himself. "Good to see you, commander" said D199. Diesel 10 is the commander of diesels. D199 is the boss. The diesels had planned a Christmas party for Diesel 10. They had even invited the Steamies. "AJ, Duck, please show Diesel 10 the changes around the island and help him get settled in at the Dieselworks." ordered the Fat Controller. Dart whispered into Sir Topham Hatts (You know what? I don't want to keep writing Sir Topham Hatts name over and over again, lets just call him The Controller) ear. "Oops, I mean the Rescue center" corrected the Controller. Dart had told The Controller the party was at the Dieselworks. The next day, the diesels and steamies puffed into the Dieselworks to start decorating. There were lights, a 20-foot tall tree, presents for all the engines and people and there was to be a snowman building contest outside. Even though Diesel 10 had only been on the island for 24 hours, he has already chased Thomas across a bridge, threw Percy into a ditch, grabbed Brunette Stone by the leg over Sodor Mountain and ripped Olivers funnel off. The engines hardly got a wink of sleep that night. The next morning, the engines lured Diesel 10 to the Dieselworks. The lights were off. Some lights fell on Diesel 10 but Diesel 10 didn't know what it was and yanked it. The Controller turned on the lights. Diesel 10 was throwing Christmas lights all over. He threw an old wheel so hard that it knocked the tree over. The tree ripped a gaint hole in the wall causing the snowmen to be knocked over and crushed the presents. He went on to push the people over and derail the engines. D199 came over to Diesel 10 "You need to calm down, its Christmas! Have some fun and stop destroying things for just one day! Please!" said D199. Diesel 10 looked like he was going to cry, but then, he smiled. He got some workmen to fix the hole in the wall. He put the tree back up and P.T.Boomer bought some more presents. New lights were put up and the Dieselworks looked even better than before. All the engines, diesels and people yelled out at the same time "MERRY CHRISTMAS DIESEL 10!". Diesel 10 smiled and shed a tear of joy, then knocked down the tree whiched crushed Lady and Thomas. "Not even one day, puffballs!" he said to the engines. He sulked away. "Typical Diesel 10" said Gulliver. All the engines, diesels and people laughed. Diesel 10 continued to the docks to get sent back to the mainland. Diesel 10 had a cross look, but as we all know, and if you look very carefully, Diesel 10 had a smile.